The Party Games/Trolly Tales
The Party Games/Trolly Tales is the sixth episode of the second season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered in March 9, 2018. Synopsis The Party Games Guy is dumbfounded when a new Party Games contestant arrives. Trolly Tales On the kids' first day in the library, Branch and Poppy relive some old tales. Plot The Party Games Poppy introduces the Annual Party Games, a stadium based event where teams of Trolls partake in various Party Games. She explains to Branch, who is co-hosting the event with her that the idea is not to win but to have all Trolls in the stadium have fun. The teams aim to fill up a fun-meter and the Games won't end until the meter reaches full. Branch comments on Poppy who is making sounds like "ding-ding-ding" asking if she'll be making them all day, to which she indicates "yes". Poppy's attention turns to Guy Diamond, who is known to be a champion of fun when it comes to Party Games. Guy shows off his skills and is enjoying the attention that comes with his status. Smidge helps him prep for further events. Guy states its his dream to lead the games to a close. He introduced to his teammate Archer Pastry, a red Glitter Troll. Smidge explains that their teammate Harper was taken out by a croquet accident, Smidge high five'd Harper after she got a victory and shattered her bones. So Archer is filling in for Harper. Archer idolises Guy and goes out to make his best attempt he can, when Archer does better then Guy the Silver Glitter troll calls it beginners luck. Smidge is suspicious of Archer but doesn't care as his their teammate. As the Games continue, Archer gets more and more admiration and Guy becomes more and more threatened by Archer. Smidge notices that Guy feels threatened by a young upstart, but once again doesn't care as Archer is their teammate. Guy realises that the only reason Archer's in the game as his their teammate. In the next round, Guy brings in Harper, who is very bandaged up, he lies and says Harper believes she is fine. This causes Archer to have to leave their team in place of Harper. Harper fails at "Pin the tail on the Cooper", but Guy makes up for it with a bulls-eye. As he celebrates Guy's spear is split in half by Archer, who has joined the Red Team after Smidge accidentally took out their 3rd teammate in a high five just like with Harper. Desperate to lead the Games to victory, Guy begins the Egg and Spoon race slow and Archer runs past him. He then sees Harper but keeps going ignoring her as Archer has put the Red Team in the lead and Guy is desperate to catch up with the Red Team. He tricks Smidge into allowing him to also pass her and in the final length is racing against Biggie. Desperate to win at all costs, Guy farts himself forward and passes the finish line. While he is celebrating, no one is else and the Fun meter reduces to a very low status. As Poppy points out, there is "no'I' in 'fun'", and Guy has just spoilt the fun of the event. Guy feels bad about this and apologises to Harper and Smidge. They have one final round in the event and guy has an idea to make up for his behavior. In the final round, Harper is put up to start Charades. She draws a ticket but due to being in plaster can barely move. Guy attempts to guess anyway not even coming close to the intended charade Harper is doing. Smidge continues and other Trolls, including Poppy and Branch, begin to throw wild guesses, the entire stadium is laughing at the crazy answers being given. The fun meter finally reaches its peak thanks to Harper and the games draw to a halt, Guy and Smidge high five, which results in Smidge breaking guy's bones. Episode Notes *When Poppy turns the Loud Speaker in Branch's direction, there is a delayed reaction when it should have happened much sooner. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Guy Diamond *Biggie *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *Harper *Archer Pastry *Bella Brightly Other *Cloud Guy Episode Ranking How good was "The Party Games"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Trolly Tales Poppy and Branch visit the Troll Village library with a number of the young Trolls from the village. This is their first visit to the library, the kids are not thrilled about it either. Ad Poppy explains how fun the library is, Branch is distracted by the "Practical Matters" section. Poppy tells him off as he is suppose to be promoting the "fun" of the library. As Poppy promotes how fun the library can be, Branch interrupts her and claims he is a great story teller. The pair get into a row over who is the better story teller, which excites the kids. The pair agree to a Story Teller tell-off, each telling one story and letting the kids decide who is better. Branch goes first with his story. It features Satin and Chenille as the sassy fashion twins "Handbag and Satchel". The twins ventured into the woods despite being warned by a woodsman (played by Branch himself). The twins dismiss his warning as their going to a Critter fashion show where Critters dress up as other Critters. The twins explain they will not get lost as their leaving a trail of snicker-doodles. The woodsman warns those will attract predatory birds, leading the girls to dismiss him and continue on. The pair venture deeper in the woods and eventually get lost, finding a hut made of designer clothes. They are invited inside by a witch (played by Smidge). She invites them inside and once there they are imprisoned. The pair are forced to sew the Witch's next line up. The pair trick the witch to go in the cage they are held in to try on a new outfit and imprison her. On their way out following the trail, a bird catches and flies off. Branch says the moral is that never leave a trail of breadcrumbs predatory birds can follow. When he is done he sees the kids have been bored to sleep. Gemma Fur says the story was too "lesson-y". Popy takes her turn next. The tale begins with the ruler of a nearby village (played by Poppy) travelling to Rapunztroll's tower (played by Branch) who was imprisoned by the wicked witch (played by Smidge) from "Handbag and Satchel". When asked to let down his hair, Rapunztroll refuses saying he isn't actually imprisoned by the witch, a fact the witch confirms herself, though states she would actually totally do that. She then proceeds to duck inside her hut, hinting her story "Handbag and Satchel" is taking place at the same time as "Rapunztroll". The story involves the ruler trying and finally succeeding to get him out of the tower. Once out, Rapunztroll states how he never realised what he missed and happily ran off. The Kids complain that Poppy's ending was unearned which is why they didn't like her story either. The kids, fed up with the pairs stories allow Keith to take over and tells his own story. Keith's tale begins with Jack (played by Keith), his mother (played by Poppy) and his brother (played by Branch) fighting over their last party hat. Jack is told to go into town and exchange his brother for more hats. When Jack's brother complains that is all their mother thinks his worth, she corrects herself on how valuable her eldest son is and says to Jack to trade his brother for one party hat. Jack returns with 3 beans he traded for his elder brother. The beans are knocked away by his mother and soon grow into the sky. After climbing the Eyestalk, Jack finds a golden harp, golden goose and a giant who was also a witch (Smidge again). The witch soon befriends Jack. The two do a best friends montage. Jack has a lot of fun but feels bad about trading his brother away. The giant witch gets her Time Machine. The pair, along with the Golden Goose shot lasers into the air and get into the Time Machine, the trio travelled through time having adventures. The moral of the story was "Time Travel is real" according to Keith. Leading to Poppy and Branch to note the absurdity of the tale itself. Despite their criticisms, the kids are reading at last and that is fine to them. As the episode ends the Witch, the Golden Goose and Jack turn up exclaiming "Time Travel is Real!". Episode Notes *The last time Branch and Poppy visited the library was in Bellow Bug Day. *This is the first of the on-going series called "Trolly Tales". *Poppy's story is indirectly about Branch leaving the bunker thanks to Poppy in Trolls. *The Kids reactions are based on typical nitpicking of storylines. *The 3 stories told are based on: Hansel and Gretel, Rapunzel and Jack and the Beanstalk. **Other stories mentioned are based on; Little Red Riding Hood, The Boy Who Cried Wolf and Pride and Prejudice. *The Witch's time machine is a Back to the Future reference. Character Appearances Trolls *Poppy *Branch *Keith *Gemma Fur *Satin and Chenille *Smidge Episode Ranking How good was "Trolly Tales"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes